


The Freedom Fighters of The Galaxy

by orphan_account



Category: Ratchet & Clank, Saber Marionette J (Anime), 天地無用! | Tenchi Muyo!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Note: I'm cancelling this series, for various reasons: i have no real ideas, it's difficult to write, it's taking me 18 chapters to tell a story i could easily say in less, ect. However, the Freedom Fighters of the Galaxy will be showing up in the future!





	1. No need for introductions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "pilot" of FFotG is here!

_The Empire of Jurai is one of the most powerful powers in the Beta Sector, matched only by the Kingdom of Seniwa. Their "Treeships" give them an interstellar edge, and they dominate the political landscape thanks to certain geniuses!_ **But as we know all too well, every Solar Empire has it's sins...** A crystalline ship appears out of the darkness. It is met by several ships that resemble wooden works of art. **And if there's an 8th or 9th deadly sin, it's Piracy!** _Really? That is the best you can do?_ **I'm a narrator, not a comedian.** The Captain of one of the ships says, "You face a ship birthed by Tsunami herself! Surrender now or be eliminated!" "This is Ryoko Hakubi, enforcer of The Desecrator Guild!" Another captain says, "Fine then, we shall fight to the death! Though we may die, every second you're in combat is a second of merc..." "What are you yapping about? I'm surrendering!" The crews of both Treeships are stunned. "You... You _are!?_ " they blurt out in unison. "Yes, I, Ryoko Hakubi, the infamous space pirate, am giving myself to the authorities!" The ships stay in place for a while, and eventually fly off to the capital. **Really? That's it?** _It was certainly unexpected!_

* * *

(Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any of the franchises or characters represented, unless otherwise stated.)

[(Tenchi Muyo OVA first OP)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uLK5h4cjBn4)

The tree ceremony is a very special time for the Imperial Family. It is the time for a prince or princess to earn their treeship and take their proper place amongst the Imperial Court. And today, it's Prince Tenchi's turn. His Father and Grandfather wait for him. They look a bit similar, albeit the grandfather (yes) looks a bit younger. The grandfather is wearing an elaborate, white kimono, but the father is wearing what looks like a police officer's uniform. They wait... And wait... And wait some more... It takes an hour for someone to finally show up. He is wearing two sandals, grey pants, and a matching shirt. "Glad to finally see you here Tenchi!" Nobuyuki, the boy's father says. "Sorry I'm late," Tenchi explains, "I asked Seto where the aboretum was, and she told me it was by the baths!" Yosho, the grandfather laughs a little bit, and explains, "Never ask Seto for directions, boy! You know her, always trying to amuse herself. If you were unlucky, you could've ended up a reluctant Peeping Tom! But now that you're here, the ceremony can begin!" The room everybody's in is shaped like a torus, and chock full of trees. "You know the rules," Nobuyuki says, "Find the tree with the voice, and that one's yours! Just like me and Yukimaru!" He says that last part with a grin. They walk around the room a bit, while Tenchi hears something in his mind, "Don't keep me waiting too much longer..." "Do you hear anything?" Yosho asks. Tenchi answers with, "Yeah, but it's not that loud, I don't think I'm bonding with a 3rd Gen..." Nobuyuki replies, "Well, looks like my son's already surpassed me... I can live with that! Honestly, I was just happy to bond with my tree." They enter the transporter to the 2nd Gen level. It's smaller than the lower level, and has less trees, but is otherwise identical. They walk around the room for a bit, as the voice becomes louder, "Tenchi, it will be time soon enough. I just can't wait to meet you!" Tenchi walks to a tree and says, "Uh, Hi." "Greetings, Masaki Tenchi, son of Masaki Achika Jurai, and grandson of Masaki Yosho Jurai. What is my name?" Tenchi gasps in shock at the tree's voice, it sounds nothing like the one in his head. "Got it on your first pick, eh?" Nobuyuki asks. Tenchi just nods his head. "Well what are you naming it?" Yosho asks. Tenchi decides to shelf the thought for now. "Achika," he says. "How charming," Yosho replies, "If unoriginal." "Very well. I now pronounce you, Masaki Tenchi Jurai. Take a branch to make a Key." Tenchi takes a branch. He says, "I would like my key to be shaped like a hilt!" Yosho takes the branch to do just that. After intending an important meeting.

* * *

Tenchi, grinning madly, runs through the giant palace/tree of Jurai: Tenju. He runs into the science room. "Hey, Professor Hakubi!" He says to a girl with red hair (in a style that reminds one of crabs) and black clothes. It's Professor Washu Hakubi, the inventor of the Endurium Warp Drive, the Mega Shielder, the Super Scope ect. "Has the Emperor abdicated the throne, or did he agree to fund my Giant Borg project? Because either way, I'm making a giant robot and nothing's going to stop me!" She says while pouring a mysterious liquid into another mysterious liquid. "No, I just got my Tree Ship!" With that, Tenchi runs off again. He runs into a dark-skinned blonde, the typical Seniwan phenotype, with her hair done up and wearing a similar uniform to Nobuyuki. She's LT. Mihoshi Kuramitsu, the Beta Police liaison to Jurai. "Officer Kuramitsu, guess what!" Tenchi says to her. "Is it a pirate raid? Has the Emperor retired? Am I missing my show!?" She guesses, while grabbing him by the shirt collar. "I just got my Tree Ship!" Mihoshi looks him in the eye, then looks at her hand on his collar, and lets go. Tenchi runs off again. He runs into the room of a little girl with blue hair tied up in two places like really long pigtails, red eyes, and freckles. She's also wearing a green kimono and rummaging through shelves. "Hey, Princess Sasami! Guess who just got his Tree Ship!" She smiles, closes her eyes, and says, "You did!" Tenchi woo-hoos before running off. He then briefly pops his head back in and asks, "What are you looking for?" "A cookbook! I'm planning a breakfast for Dad!" Tenchi then goes back into running. Then he runs into someone he _really_ didn't want to at this time. Someone wearing a purple kimono, a wooden tiara, and dark purple hair done up in two places at the back of her head, and red eyes. "Ahhh! Tenchi!?" She asks, shocked and a bit embarrassed. Tenchi comes to a halt, straightens himself up, and tells her, "S... Sorry Ayeka! It's just that I went through the tree ceremony today and uh..." "No need for apologies!" The Juraian princess says as she places her hand on his shoulder, "Everyone gets excited once in a while!" But she's thinking something entirely different, "Running around like a buffoon is not something my fiance should be doing!" "So, shall we go see what His Majesty is up to?" "Sounds boring. See me in the jail instead!" The voice from before enters Tenchi's mind. "No thanks, I have other stuff to do," Tenchi replies, not wanting to tell her about the voice speaking to him. "Very well," Ayeka says, "Until we meet again!" Once Ayeka is out of earshot, Tenchi says to himself, "I've got to find that voice!"

* * *

In the throne room, a great meeting is being held. In attendance: Funaho, First Empress, head of intelligence, and dark haired beauty, Asuza, Emperor and purple haired bearded warrior, Misaki, Second Empress, Royal Guard Captain and blue haired woman, Seto, Top advisor (or Kampuku) and green haired aristocrat/prankster (the good kind, mostly), Utsutsumi, Defensive General (or Shogun) and another bearded warrior, and Yosho, all wearing elaborate kimonos. Also in attendance are some various alien ambassadors in attendance. "Now then," the blue ambassador with the shell like head says, "What were we going to talk about?" "The treaty," Funaho replies. "The defensive pack against the Irken Empire," Sappire responds, "Of course!" Yosho adds, "It's going to be the Emperor's last act before abdication!" "Yes, and as you know..." Seto says

* * *

_Eh, that's not important. Let's check up on Tenchi!_

Tenchi is walking through a cell block, "Getting warmer..." as the voice speaks to him. "Warmer..." He is reaching the end of the hallway, "Warmer..." and when he gets there he finds out who is speaking to him. "Hot! No, you're on fire!" Says a silver haired, tunic wearing space pirate. Tenchi eyes widen, "You're... You're Ryoko! The Devil Caller!" Ryoko replies, "And you're Tenchi. And yes, I am reading your mind." Tenchi starts to scream, but Ryoko interrupts with, "Look, I have an easy explanation for all of this," she stands up and declares, "I was mind controlled!" Tenchi replies, "You were?" "Yeah, through my gems," she point at various parts of her body, "When I lost them in a fight to your grandfather, I was free as a bird!" Tenchi thinks about it, then decides, "I suppose that makes sense. You should explain it at the trial in...?" "Two hours," Ryoko answers for him.

* * *

_Two hours... Oh, she just said that!_

"And that is my defense!" She says to the audience and judge. "Alright, then..." Says the judge, "I suppose that makes you..." "Absolutely guilty." Says a random attendee. "Wait, what!?" "I have video evidence of you destroying Blorg 5, after you lost your gems. Since this is how the Desecrators 'controlled you', you did this of your own accord", The accuser explains. She then pulls out a disc, and inserts it in to a player. It shows a video of Ryoko's ship, Ryo-Oh-Ki, blowing up a blue planet. Sapphire turns to her, and asks, "What do you have to say for yourself, Devil Caller?" Ryoko is speechless. After the trial Ryo-Oh-Ki is destroyed, and Ryoko is shackled and exiled to Minamoto. As she is being teleported to the penal colony, wearing a depowering collar and holding an egg, she is looking at Tenchi, with eyes that can't be any more innocent and "I didn't do it!" looking. It is then that Tenchi really knew that she didn't do it.

* * *

_Tomorrow_

As Tenchi is moping in his room, he hears a knock on his door. "Come in..." He says, wondering who it would be. In enters Yosho. "Grandpa, I know you're not going to believe me," Tenchi tries to say, but Yosho puts his hand on his shoulders and says, "No, I think you might be on to something." He sits down, "I mean, a feared space pirate turns herself in, claims she was mind controlled, and just 3 hours in there's suddenly evidence of her blowing up a planet of her own free will? I think the Desecrators are trying to get their enforcer back!" He looks at Tenchi, and says, "She escaped to Terra 2, if we can find her, maybe we can get to the bottom of this!" They are carrying suitcases into Yosho's ship, Funaho. As they enter, Tenchi says, "I heard 2 famous wanderers were on the planet as well! A Lombax and a robot. I think they can help!" **Will our heroes meet their destiny on Terra 2? Find out... Next time!**

* * *

[(Saber Marionette J ending song: I'll be there)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y5-syg0_9g)

_Come visit the lovely Japoness, a recreation of feudal Japan! More or less. The bathhouses and inns are plentiful, if you know the right place to look!_ **And Ronin have kidnapped Sakura Takeda, the lord of Ryoshima's daughter! Can our heroes, with the help of new allies, save her? That is the dilemma in chapter 2:**

**Ratchet & Clank: Prisoner of Mifune!**

Ratchet: Ready to kick some asteroids, pal?

Clank: Of course, when am I ever not ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics equals French narrator, bold equals action narrator. Remember this!


	2. The Pisoner of Mifune Part 1

**Last time, on Freedom Fighters of The Galaxy:** _We were introduced to several members of the royal family, most notably Tenchi._ **And the Space Pirate Ryoko turned herself in!** _Only to then be exiled by Sapphire._ **Our** **heroes follow her to get to the bottom of things!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any of the franchises or characters represented, unless otherwise stated.)

[(Tenchi Muyo OVA first OP)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uLK5h4cjBn4)

* * *

Tenchi and Yosho are teleported into a room with a computer. They turn it on and see the emperor. "Your Majesty," Tenchi states, "You believe me too?" Azusa replies, "The entire family agrees with you, we just can't publicly say it!" Tenchi is very happy. "Don't worry Tenchi, " says Ayeka, "I'm on your side! Even if I think this Ryoko character is a little... uncouth." Tenchi understands. Sasami then pushes her way into the video phone, and says, "You can do it Tenchi! We believe in you!" The video phone turns off. Yosho pulls out a weird looking remote. "A Holo-Guise?" Tenchi asks, "Why only one?" Yosho replies, "Let me put it this way. A lack of notability can go a long way!" He activates the Holo-Guise, making him look like an older version of himself. He then adds, with a different voice, "Now, let's look for the Lombax! If you're right, his mechanical engineering skills and robot partner can help us find Ryoko!" Tenchi and Yosho leave the room. As they leave, a bug is watching them. "So, Prince Yosho and his grandson think they can walk around Japoness and just find who they're looking for. Not if _I_ can help it! " The big self-destructs, leaving no trace of it's existence behind.

* * *

Tenchi and Yosho are now in an feudal looking apartment room. They exit into the main lobby. "Ah," the owner says, a blonde man in a yutaka, "You must be the Masakis!" "Yes, that is our names: Katsuhito and Tenchi Masaki," "Katsuhito" answers. "Feel free to hang around the lobby and ask questions!" Tenchi asks Yosho, "Grandpa, who are we going to find them?" Yosho replies, "I don't know, you remember what they look like, don't you?" "Yeah, the Lombax is yellow and looks like a cat, the robot is small and has green eyes!" "I can take you to them!" A voice calls out. They look down and see a little girl wearing an orange child's kimono, with blue hair and green eyes. "You know about the heroes who defeated the Blarg, travelled to a distant galaxy to star in a movie, and then came back to fight Dr. Nefarious himself?" Tenchi asks. The girl just says, "Well, I didn't really know about that, all I knew was that Mr. Cat and Mr. Robot were on vacation, and landed rented a garage near here, so they hired my Daddy to help fix their cool spaceship, and..." " We don't need to know that," Tenchi interrupts, "We just want to see this 'Mr. Cat' and 'Mr. Robot'." "Okay!"

* * *

They walk into a garage. A robot matching Tenchi's description meets them. He says, "Greetings! I am Sentry Bot XJ0461, serial number B5429671, but you can call me Clank." "Hi Mr. Robot!" The girl says. "Pleased to meet you Clank, " Tenchi says, "May we speak with your partner?" It's really important." "You wish to speak with Ratchet? Very well! Right this way," Clank leads them inside the garage right into a ship. A feline failed mechanic in an orange jumpsuit is making repairs to a fighter ship. He gets out from under the ship to reveal a yellow feline head. "Hello, I am Tenchi, and this is my grandpa!" Tenchi says, "Nice to meet you!" "I'm Ratchet, " he says, "So what brings you to the garage?" "We need your help..."

_One exposition scene later..._

"You're a Prince of Jurai?" Ratchet says, bewildered, "And you want me to save a reformed space pirate? I don't know, give me some time to think..." Tenchi and Yosho leave the room. "So, I assume we are not helping them?" Clank asks. "I don't know," Ratchet says, "They sound sincere but... If they're lying and we help them, then the Space Pirate Ryoko raids again." "If they _are_ sincere then the a great miscarriage of the law occured." "Then how do we tell?" "We should test their resolve! See if they are willing to give everything to save her. Only then can we..." "What are you talking about?" The little girl interrupts Clank's speech. He turns to her and replies, "Pardon me! I did not notice you. We were talking about things a child like you might be interested in!" He turns back to Ratchet, "Point is, once we see them in action, we will know if they are lying." Just then an alarm sounds off. Everybody runs outside to see what the commotion is. It's a blimps, and a voice yells out from it: "Lord Shingen Takeda! I have kidnapped your daughter, Sakura! Surrender your lands to me, Mifune Uesugi, or you will never see her again!" Tenchi's eyes widen. He had never anticipated witnessing a hostage situation.

* * *

_One hour later..._

The Lord of Ryoshima's daughter Kidnapped: offering audience with Shogun if anyone can bring her back. That is what is written on a poster in Japoness's Ryoshima district. Ratchet takes it off of the wall it's posted on and gives it to Tenchi,. Ratchet reads a newspaper and says, "You may want to read that poster." Tenchi does, and says to his grandfather, "We need to help her!" Yosho replies, "Are you sure? If we fail, we could be killed!" " If we don't try, she could be killed! And there is a better chance of that happening then the former! Besides, I can't let what happened before happen again!" Ratchet looks at him, and smiles. Yosho tells Tenchi, "Fine. But before you go, take this." He hands him a sword hilt. "It's my Master Key use it wisely!" Tenchi nods his head, and looks for a way to get to Ryoshima castle. Yosho, Ratchet and Clank follow closely. A shadowed figure watches them leave. "Everything is coming together," he says, "If I play my cards right, it will all be worth it in the end."

* * *

"The Desecrator Guildmaster is in!" "Ah, if it isn't the old rival of my old partner. Do you have the data?" "Of course I have it. _I'm_ the one who performed this "operation" in this first place! Do you have what I desire?" "I'm a man of my word." "Yes! The Maiden Circuits! I didn't even know how to make them!" "This was child's play for someone like myself." "Good! Once i finish my latest project, I will turn Terra II's greatest heroes into their biggest enemies! This world shall kneel before **Dr. Clay**!" "Aren't you forgetting something?" "What?" "The other part of our deal?" "Oh, right, _her_. I will return her to you once I deal with the Imperial family!" "The Imperial Family? Here?" "It's just two of them! I can deal with them!" "Very well. I shall see again in a week. Try not to disappoint me, will you?" "Of course i won't! I hope." **Who is Dr. Clay? Who is the shadow man? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

* * *

[(Saber Marionette J ending song: I'll be there)](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7Y5-syg0_9g)

_Ah, Ryoshima. The hot spring resort of Japoness. Such a beautiful place..._ **Now it is truly time to kick some asteroids! The Takeda and Uesugi clans come to blow, with our heroes leading the charge! Will our heroes rescue Sakura? Find out in chapter 3:**

**Takeda Clash: Prisoner of Mifune Part 2**

Yosho: With it, you can stop the soldiers.

Tenchi: Alright Master Key, show me your thing!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
